


Не раньше третьего свидания

by LonelyLikeACastaway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Familiars, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Werewolf Derek, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyLikeACastaway/pseuds/LonelyLikeACastaway
Summary: У Стайлза есть лис-фамильяр по имени Бэтмен, который любит вмешиваться куда не нужно.





	Не раньше третьего свидания

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not Until The Third Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522856) by [kaistrex (weishen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weishen/pseuds/kaistrex). 



> Фамильяр — волшебный дух, служивший ведьмам, колдунам и другим практикующим магию. Фамильяры служили и помогали им по хозяйству и в различных бытовых делах, но также при случае могли помочь околдовать кого-нибудь. Считались разумными (на уровне обычного человека), имели собственное имя и чаще всего принимали форму животного.

Дерек понимает, что у него, должно быть, начались галлюцинации, когда он сонными глазами наблюдает, как маленькая лисичка пытается стащить его пачку чипсов посреди отдела с закусками в продуктовом магазине. 

Его поездка по пересечённой местности в Бейкон Хиллс была тяжела даже для оборотня, и всё, чего ему сейчас хочется, это забраться под одеяло, натянуть его до головы и забыть об этом мире на недельку или две. Вместо этого ему всё ещё надо купить нормальной еды домой, и затем у него запланирована встреча с эмиссаром Бейкон Хиллс в обед, как формальность, чтобы поприветствовать его.

Всего лишь ещё несколько часов. И потом он сможет спать сколько его душе угодно. Как только эта назойливая галлюцинация отступится от чипсов и позволит ему идти своей дорогой.

Лисичка слегка дёргает головой, хмурясь на него.

Дерек хмурится в ответ. Укрепляя хватку, когда лис удваивает свои усилия, он выискивает хоть одного человека, чтобы узнать, неужели только он один это видит. Женщина самозабвенно катит тележку мимо, ребёнок, посаженный в ней, пинает её по ногам. Либо это совершенно нормальное явление для жителей Бейкон Хиллс, либо стресс от переезда действительно сказался на его голове.

Он снова опускает взгляд на лиса, который теперь издаёт тихое рычание, когда скрещивает нижние лапы, чтобы потянуть со всех сил.

— Бэтмен! Почему так..?

Дерек поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть на владельца голоса, который только что появился в конце прохода — темноволосый темноглазый парень, толкающий перед собой магазинную тележку.

Юноша опирается локтями на ручку своей тележки, причудливая улыбка придаёт глазам теплоту, которые оказываются не такими тёмными, как Дереку показалось изначально.

— Ты, должно быть, Дерек Хейл.

Теперь всё приобретает смысл. Дерек отпускает пачку чипсов, выпрямляясь, и протягивает парню руку, чтобы поприветствовать единственного человека, который мог быть эмиссаром Бейкон Хиллс. Лисичка — _фамильяр_ — радостно пищит, получив пачку себе, скачет с ней к тележке незнакомца и запрыгивает внутрь. Он ставит передние лапки на край и смотрит на него, вздёрнув голову. И только сейчас Дерек понимает, что он не пахнет как обычный лис, но ему кажется, что его можно простить за эту невнимательность, учитывая волнения последних нескольких дней. Его запах на самом деле имел общие нотки с запахом парня, и Дерек знает, что это не только из-за того, сколько времени они, должно быть, проводят вместе. Он слышал, что фамильяры тесно связаны со своими хозяевами, совпадая даже с их эмоциями.

Рука юноши тёплая и сильная, и Дерек старается не пялиться на длинные пальцы, обхватывающие его руку.

— Мистер Стилински, — приветствует Дерек, хотя его сразу передёргивает, как только слова покидают его рот, а парень от них морщит нос. Он полагал, что эмиссар будет лысеющим мужчиной средних лет, и ему казалось вполне естественным обращаться к нему таким образом, особенно учитывая все его электронные письма. Столкнувшись с парнем лично, он понимает, как сильно ошибался. Хотя с ментальным представлением было бы проще иметь дело; этот юноша просто великолепен.

— Стайлз, — поправляет парень, и Дереку удаётся достаточно оправиться, чтобы улыбнуться.

— Я полагаю, мистер Стилински твой отец?

— Обычно он представляется шерифом, — не без иронии отвечает Стайлз, и Дерек старается не побледнеть.

Он находится в городе едва пять минут, и он не только уже созерцает самого важного жителя города (знают об этом другие граждане города или нет), но также сына _шерифа_? После его воинственного бывшего, у Дерека есть достаточно опыта с оружием, чтобы продлить себе жизнь.

— Хотя, — продолжает Стайлз, подумав, — если ты предложишь ему бекон, он позволит называть себя как твоей душе угодно, и к чёрту здоровье.

Дерек не может сдержать смешка.

Стайлз смотрит на него, его сердцебиение заметно учащается. Улыбка Дерека исчезает, он не знает, как расценивать эту ситуацию, но затем замеченное краем глаза движение заставляет его опустить взгляд на его корзинку, где теперь невесомо сидит лис. Он ласково грызёт пальцы Дерека там, где они обхватывают ручку. 

— Бэтмен, прекрати! — приказывает Стайлз. По его щекам разливается румянец, и у Дерека занимает секунду, чтобы сложить два и два, прежде чем его собственные уши вспыхивают. Похоже, это была связь эмоций фамильяра-эмиссара в действии.

Бэтмен ( _Бэтмен?!_ ) подчиняется своему хозяину, но, вероятно, не так, как надеялся на это Стайлз. Он взбирается по руке Дерека и усаживается ему на плечо, пушистым хвостиком мягко обхватывая его шею и потираясь мордочкой о щетину Дерека.

— Господи боже, — пищит Стайлз, всплескивая руками и выглядя так, словно он хочет провалиться под землю немедленно. — Перестань!

— Ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать? — спрашивает Дерек, борясь с улыбкой, когда уворачивается от щекотки усов Бэтмена.

Стайлз нервно проводит языком по нижней губе, хотя на Дерека это действует так, как будто это была тактика соблазнения. 

— Не раньше третьего свидания?

— Преврати наш обед в ужин, и ты сможешь назвать его первым. — К чёрту воинственных бывших. Он ни за что не упустит этот шанс.

Стайлз смотрит на него, милый румянец на его щеках становится гуще. У него занимает несколько секунд, прежде чем он сумеет произнести:

— Договорились.

Бэтмен спрыгивает с плеча Дерека и с некой важностью возвращается в тележку Стайлза. Что-то подсказывает Дереку, что вмешательство этого существа не было последним.

Они обмениваются номерами, Стайлз без умолку трещит о забегаловке, где готовят потрясающие бургеры и сладкий картофель фри, который даже умудрился затмить его «известную на весь город» любовь к волнистой картошке фри («Серьёзно, Дерек, _волнистая картошка_. Я не думаю, что ты понимаешь, насколько это серьёзно!»). Дерек с нетерпением ждёт, чтобы узнать, какие ещё факты о Стайлзе являются «известными на весь город», и, возможно, несколько более личных подробностей тоже. 

Стайлз опускает руку в свою тележку, прежде чем уйти, и достаёт чипсы, перекладывая их в корзинку Дерека. Бэтмен жалобно стонет.

— Ой, успокойся. Он взял их первым. Тем более, ты вообще чипсы не ешь.

Лис ворчит, но сворачивается калачиком на буханке хлеба, и Стайлз нежно закатывает глаза.

Они идут своими дорогами после неохотного прощания. Дереку нравится это утро намного больше, чем пять минут назад. Он не только идёт на ужин с милым парнем в первый же вечер в городе (Лора будет просто в восторге, если когда-нибудь узнает), но ещё ему не нужно идти на обед, и он сможет получить свои заслуженные часы сна. В общем, это довольно отличное начало.


End file.
